A Fool's Love
by darkecofreak1
Summary: Clarke is the daughter of a wealthy plantation owner. She's met hundreds of slaves, but only one has every caught her attention like this. Clexa. Rated M for language, nudity, sexual content, and heart-wrenching lesbian love.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This is a Slave AU; the word nigger will be used to keep it historically accurate; no other reason. You will notice Clarke rarely says the word throughout the story (monologue and dialogue).

* * *

 **A Fool's Love: The Beginning**

It was April 12, 1864. The Battle of Fort Pillow had just finished down in Tennessee. It was a mighty win for the Confederacy. Over 300 slaves were killed, but the union general surrendered. It was a good day for the south. My father was giddy as he put on his vest. "Clarke, honey." He smiled and lit a cigar. "This is going to be a good day!"

I smiled. "Yes, Daddy. The news from Fort Pillow is wonderful."

He grabbed his gold cane, "Yes, but it is a shame so many niggers died." He gestured me out the door. All the slaves stood to attention. "Back to work!" he bellowed as we passed.

I gazed at them for only a moment. "Why is it a shame, Daddy?"

He ran his hands through his locks, "Because that's 300 lost."

"300 lost? They're just slaves."

He walked around the grand fountain, and turned around towards our plantation. "It's 600 free hands for pickin, baby girl. That's a profit loss."

"Oh, I see." I looked at the slaves who were currently hanging up Daddy's new sign. He had the entrance completely rebuilt on the plantation. 'The Arch' was carved into the beautiful stone entrance. The Arch was one of the biggest plantations in the south.

Dad walked towards the carriage and kissed me on the head. "We got a new slave. She's a from that trikru trader. She'll be a house slave. Too pretty and too pale to be having outside."

Once the carriage drove out of view I turned towards the house. I'd never heard of a trikru slave. And how pale was she? I opened our large door to be greeted by Jaha. "Miss Griffin, do you need any assistance?"

"No, thank you." I spoke politely and kept walking. Jaha had saved Daddy's life, and ever since then he's had a life of ease. I walked towards the slave's cleaning quarters.

Outside slaves and inside slaves were on different levels. It was confusing to me. Daddy always says "Niggers aren't worth nothing to nobody", but isn't placing a slave above another make them worth something? Outside slaves all slept on old double-bedded cots. They all shared one wash room and eating place. Inside slaves have to share their quarters too, but at least only 6 of them share and not 124 sharing.

I approached the wash room and opened the door. The new slave laid bare in the tub with my mother over her. I could see she was very pale. Just a tad darker than I, but her hair gave her away. She had the hair of a savage.

"Hello, Clarke." She rose to hug me. "I need to tend to supper, but I have checked her body. She doesn't seem to have any wounds."

"She's very pale."

"Ahhh, yes. Your father thinks that she may have some Indian in her, or maybe Mexican. Who knows?" Mom went to wash her hands, "But, please finish bathing her."

"Yes, Ma'am." Mom left in a hurry. She worked as some sort of doctor for the slaves. Women weren't suppose to work, but Daddy found away around it. Mom didn't legally work, but she saved money for keeping the slaves alive. It made them both happy.

I sat down beside the girl. Her hair draped and covered her face. It was braided tight, but the curly-thickness of her hair made it look messy. I grabbed the cloth and poured some hot water into her chilly tub. I scrubbed her shoulders and winced at her back. Her brand was giant. It went from the top of her spine to the bottom. I gently cleaned the brand. I felt the girl buckle underneath the pain as her face almost went to the water.

"Sorry." I breathed out. I hated that they branded them. They're not cattle. I pulled the girl back up by the shoulder, and moved her hair back. "Looks like Mom has already fixed your hair to the best of her ability."

The girl nodded. I turned her face to face me, and was taken back. She was so beautiful. Her green eyes were dazzling. She had a dark olive complexion. She was so beautiful, but her face was so broken. Jaha entered the room. "Your mother sent me with towels and clothes, Miss Clarke."

He sat them beside me, "Thank you.", I looked back towards the girl, "What's your name?" I asked her softly, but she did not make a move to speak.

Jaha rushed over and grabbed the girl by the hair, "Nigger, speak when your master speaks to you!"

I snatched his hand out, "Jaha! How dare you!"

He took a step back in shock, "Miss Griffin, I was just-"

"You were just leaving!" I spat angrily and he nearly leapt out of the room. I sat back down and sighed. He was right to do that. Slaves are supposed to respond when spoken too, and it was Jaha's job to enforce that.

I looked towards the trembling girl. She was scared, but she was defiant. She won't last long if she keeps this up. I knelt down, "May I know your name?"

She looked at me on her own this time. "I am Lexa."


	2. Chapter 2

**A Fool's Love: Courage**

Daddy came back later the night with the happiest smile. The dinner table was being prepped by Jaha and his crew as we sat. Jaha brought wine out and ushered Lexa to follow. I watched her hands shake as she poured the liquid in Daddy's cup. She moved towards mine and I smiled at her. "Thank you, Lexa."

She didn't say anything, just stared at me. Jaha kicked her in the heel, and she cleared her throat, "The pleasure is mine, Ms. Griffin." She replied courtley. This made me frown, I began to say something to Jaha, but Mother's glare kept me from it.

Daddy clinked his fork against his glass. "I have an announcement my Darlings." He smiled his big money grin. "We're getting an expansion!" He bellowed in excitement.

Mom clapped excitedly, but I was curious.

"An expansion for what?"

He mocked me and put his hand on his chest, "For nigger fighting, baby! What else!?"

Mother's face dropped, "For fighting?"

He walked over and kissed her on the cheek, "Exactly, Honey. It's all the rage right now! The money's flowing in the market! And, I even bought me a star fighter. Jaha! Go get that bull!"

Jaha returned with a large muscled man, "They call him Lincoln. He's named after that nigger loving President! Can you believe that Abby?!" He laughed. "He's a brute ain't he? With his muscle and your medical practice we ought to do great!"

Mother smiled, "That's wonderful." I could tell she was straining. We both disapproved, but Daddy would never know that.

I felt eyes on me, I turned to see Lexa watching me intently. I gave her a secret smile, and turned towards the table. "When does building begin?" I asked

He grinned, "Tomorrow, John Blake will be coming with his children. He's letting Bellamy oversee the slaves who will be working on the expansion."

"Octavia is coming over?!" I squealed excitedly

"Yes, Darling."

I smiled giddily, and turned to Lexa as if she could share my enthusiasm, but I was met with nothing. Her eyes were glued to the floor, and she refused to acknowledge me. My eyes widened. She must have assumed that I was looking forward to the fights. I turned around and slumped into my chair, and picked at my plate. I shouldn't care what she thinks. She's just a slave.

* * *

I sat on the bed and waited for Jaha to call for me. Mother assured me I'd need to be cleaned before the Blake's arrived tomorrow.

Jaha approached with the new house slave. I gulped nervously, I couldn't believe this was about to happen. "Ms. Clarke, please allow Lexa to undress and bathe you. She is the only female slave we have at the time, madam."

"That will be fine."

"She is not trained, I apologize." He bowed and exited the room.

Lexa and I stood awkwardly. "Is the water ready?"

Lexa nodded her head, "Yes."

"Very well." I felt my voice falter, as I began undoing my over shirt, but Lexa's hands stopped me.

"Ms. Clarke, is it not my job to undress you?"

My cheeks flushed pink, but I nodded my head as the young slave began undoing my clothing. Her hands left me breathless and fevered. In all my time I had never felt this way about another, much less a slave, or for that matter a woman.

She had taken off everything but my undergarments. She looked nervous as well. She slowly pulled my bottoms down and eyed my skin as she did so. Undressing had never felt so sinful under anyone else's eyes, but Lexa soon stopped the rising heat when she roughly yanked my top off and turned away.

She left me so flustered, but more so angry. She was a temptress trying to persuade me to do unholy things, but I would not fall so blindly. I walked towards the bathroom nude and slowly submerged myself in the heated water.

I felt an uncomfortable pull in between my legs at Lexa watching, but continued on as if unbothered.

"Thank you." I said promptly and began walking towards the hot bath. Lexa followed close and obediently. I turned towards her, "You can sit down and relax, maybe?" She smiled at the corner of her lips. I watched her sit down on the floor very carefully. She looked almost in pain.

I sunk my body into the warm water and relaxed. I thought about Bellamy and how Daddy wants us to get married. I even let my mind drift to Finn. He was my lover in secret. Daddy would never approve of a blacksmith marrying me. He said it was a noble trade, but noble does not pay the bills. I thought of Octavia and how marrying Bellamy would mean having my best friend around, but even that didn't make the idea sweeter.

I glanced over at the young slave girl. She twiddled with her hands, it's a bad habit. I closed my eyes and washed away all debris and thoughts.

A loud bang erupted from my room followed by a woman's voice, "See! Just sitting there not doing a thing sir!" One of the older female servants bellowed. Jaha viciously grabbed Lexa by the arm.

"Girl!" He snarled, "You will receive lashings for this kind of laziness!"

I looked at Lexa, she was wide eyed, she was terrified. Jaha ripped her away from the bathroom, and I finally broke from my frozen stupor. "Jaha!" I screamed as loud as I could while wrapping a towel around me.

He stopped dead in his tracks, and Lexa's eyes looked up at me pleading. "Yes, Ms. Clarke?"

I mustered up my courage, "You will leave her here."

"But-"

"But nothing. Are you arguing with me, Jaha?" He stood in silence so I continued. "I ordered her to sit there. I will not have her sitting on my bench or anywhere else in my bathing room, do you understand?"

"Yes, Ma'am." He replied immediately.

"Her job is to make sure I don't drown and to refill my bathing water. Release her." He promptly let go of Lexa. She walked to me and bowed. "No go ahead and make this noted, Jaha. Lexa will be keeping guard in my room tonight."

"Ma'am? You wish for her to sleep in here with you?"

My belly flipped at the thought of sharing a bed with the mocha skinned beauty, but I remained firm, "No, I said guarding. These boys keep sneaking around my window, throwing rocks, and things of that nature. Lexa will stay here to alert you if that happens."

He looked unsure, but nodded his head anyways. He and the other slave walked out, and I immediately closed and locked the door. I slid against it and gather my face in my hands. That was much more stressful than I thought it would be. Commanding Jaha or any other slave does not scare me, it's what Jaha will say to Daddy that scares me.

I heard a loud sob and whipped my head up to see Lexa fall to the ground in hysteric tears. I frantically crawled up to her. "What's wrong?!" She shook her head at my question. I wrapped my arms around her. "Lexa you can talk to me?"

She looked up through tears, she was furious, sad, scared, she was so many emotions in one tiny person. "I was so scared that I was going to get lashed!" She cried out and nuzzled her face deeply into my neck. She clung onto me furiously.

I sighed, "I know it's wrong, but that's what happens to blacks. Daddy says it's just the way things are."

She looked up at me, "Do I look black to you?" She said rather angrily. "I'm what you call Native. I was born here and-" She shoved me away from her body. "And your people took over. Your people do horrible things! You call us savages, but whites beat anything they can over power!" She stood up. "There's no respect for nature, no respect for animals, no respect for other humans. And even if 'that's what happens to blacks' it's still wrong!" She turned completely away from me. "No living thing should be treated this way."

"Lexa, I didn't say I agreed, but what am I supposed to do about it?" I questioned. It was an insane idea to put this off on me, "And you know what?! Why am I having this conversation with a slave? You have mistaken my kindness for free-willing, and I do not want to speak of such things again." I whispered angrily. It's not my fault I repeated yet again. "Do you understand me?"

Lexa folded back into herself like before, "Yes, Ms. Clarke."

"Good!" I said like I had won a battle, but her reaction made me frown something fierce. She had openly spoken to me, and I shut her down. But it's not my fault she shouldn't bring up matters like that if she wants to be open. It's not like we are friends, and even then, friends don't discuss such things.

"Goodnight, Ms. Clarke." Lexa whispered as she went towards the door,

"Hey, wait-"

The sound of a soft click made the words die on my mouth. My heart ached so bad right now. I sat down to catch my breath. I felt cold, but I couldn't for the life of me figure out why. Maybe a day with the Blake's is just what I need tomorrow.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, lol didn't think anybody was actually reading this. I'm really sorry if this chapter offends anyone. Clarke is entitled and she's scared. And I wanted to make it clear Grounders are like Natives to them. Thanks for reading and reviewing! :)


	3. The Blakes

**A/N: This is a really hard story for me to write, have been sent rude inbox messages and even a rude review. So I will leave this in my notes. I do not have to justify myself. I know I am not racist and I know I'm writing something taboo. I do not mean to offend anyone. I will not apologize anymore.**

 **A Fool's Love: The Blake's**

I stood eagerly at the foyer. The Blake's were always a delight to have over. John Blake was a sweet man but often, money seemed to get the best of him.

Bellamy was a natural born leader. I often thought that Bellamy would leave this place. He didn't care for fighting bulls or for building. No, he was the kind of boy that men fell in line after. He was more of a man then half the suitors I had met. Bellamy would leave this place and become a General of sorts. He was too noble for a slave master's life.

And then there was Octavia, she was wild and unruly. Her mother had passed after her birth. Mother said she had no class being brought up around all them boys, but I liked her. She always wore men's riding clothes; never dresses or skirts. Her clothes always looked so comfortable; mother would never let me wear that but she had started letting me wear one or two layered dresses. The British style of dressing was slowly dying out.

"Chin up." Mother commanded quietly as the door snapped open. Father and Mr. Blake walked in arm in arm talking about their grand idea. Octavia shoved her way through them and wrapped her arms tightly around me neck.

I chuckled lightly, "Aren't you the one who should be swinging me around like a bride!" I said dramatically as I fell into her arms. She blushed as I trailed a finger against he blazer.

"Oh, hush! Save that kind of talk for Bellamy!" She teased back.

My Mother stared unamused at our actions. "Clarke. Straighten up. Mr. Bellamy Blake is entering. The curly headed boy grinned as we our eyes met. We embraced in a short hug. "Ms. Clarke, how do you fancy my new beards?"

I grinned at his humor, "Ah, Van Dyke himself would be jealous." I giggled as his kissed my hand. The beard/mustache combo is something I will need to get used to.

He turned away from me, "So, gentlemen. When do we begin?"

My father grinned, "I'll show you, son. Come on." The men left and my mother began to cook, and by cook I mean oversee the slaves cook. Octavia and I took to the horse stables.

"Those dresses are so much shorter and smaller now." She commented.

I laughed along, "I convinced my mother that I wouldn't get them quite as dirty because of the length." She giggled in response. When we arrived to the horse stalls they were already open. Inside stood two slave men and a girl knelt by a horse. "Lexa?" My voice broke the silence as the two slaves whipped their heads around.

"Ms. Clarke, we was-" The explained in union but my sharp gaze silenced them.

I walked over to Lexa and knelt beside her, "Are you okay? Did they do anything to you?" I whispered so her ears would be the only ones to hear.

She looked up in confusion, "No, ma'am. I saw this horse limping from the house. I know this is your father's prized horse and I came in here to look at its' leg.

I shook my head at her. She was sweet but so ignorant. "Lexa, you are suppose to stay n the house. If you see the horse is hurt you notify Wells, the horse keeper, or Jaha."

She shook her head obediently. "I will make my way back home."

I didn't want her to go home. I looked in the barn and spotted an old umbrella. "No," I grabbed her by the wrist. "I need you to carry this over our heads!" I squeaked out.

Octavia gave my a disapproving look, "We will be just fine."

"No, we won't. I insist."

Lexa took the umbrella from me but looked confused. She must not know how to open it. Before I could help the beauty Octavia had already walked to her. I watched in complete astonishment and anger as Octavia nestled her body behind Lexa's and gentle wrapped her nimble finger around Lexa's own. "All you do is push this up" Octavia's voice was filled with so much honey I thought she alone would have a toothache.

My frown worsened. "She's not stupid, Octavia. You could have simply spoken it to her."

She smiled deviously, "I know."

My face flushed with anger and I curtly turned towards the exit. How dare her touch Lexa. Octavia caught up to my storming off and carefully placed her hand around my waist. "Clarke..." She coed but I brushed her away. She grinned, "Why are you so steamed up from me touching your little slave?" She teased.

"I'm not. Let's go check on the boys." I dismissed her as Lexa finally joined.

We sat under a near by tree and watched the boys work. Bellamy led the slaves accordingly while our fathers planned the big fight night. Daddy brought Lincoln out and Mr. Blake assessed him.

"I tell you what," Octavia blew out loud. "There is just something about a dark-skinned man that I like! And look at that branding all over his body!"

I shook my head, "You're so confusing, O!"

She grinned, "Why is that?"

"I thought you were with Raven?"

She smiled at the mention of the black smith's wife's name. "I do adore her, but she will never leave Finn. Just like Finn will never her." She warned slightly.

I nodded, "I know, but O, I don't want to be with him anyhow."

She smiled in understanding, "Or my brother."

I frowned, "Or your brother." I confirmed with her. "Octavia why are you looking at him? I wonder, because of Raven."

Octavia sighed, "I like women, but I like men.: She trailed off and looked at me. "It is complicated."

"Yes, I see."

"It is common in Trikru." Lexa's voice broke the emotional air.

"Is it?" I questioned.

"Yes, my lover Costia and I were among many women like us in Trikru."

"Where is Costia?" Octavia asked

"She is dead. Killed and tortured by whit-, by a General." Lexa corrected herself but Octavia and I knew what she meant.

"I'm sorry."

Lexa looked at me with her beautiful green eyes. She was still hurt by the event.

"You know, Clarke. I do have a confession."

I looked towards Octavia in surprise. "Yes?"

"The thought of courting you has crossed my mind once or twice." Octavia kept her head down as she spoke. "I always had a big idea. You would marry Bellamy and he'd go of to war and you'd be mine. It is a ridiculous thought, I know." She finally looked towards me.

"O, I am not interested in women. I love you, but I can't picture myself with that kind of life." I watched Octavia side eye Lexa then back at me.

"Sure, Clarke. I know that." She sounded doubtful. "Wishful thinking."

I cupped her hand in mine, "Wishful? Yes. Thoughtful? Yes." I smiled, "Will it stop me from loving you? No."

Octavia smiled. Rejection never came easy to her and often those who rejected her were never blessed to see her again. What Octavia and I both forgot about was Lexa. I turned towards her but her face would not meet mine. This young slave was so off and on. One moment she'd talk, out of turn might I add, the next she wouldn't look at me.

* * *

The day with the Blake's had been an exhausting one. Supper seemed to last years as our fathers talked on and on. Although, I do admit that it was hard to concentrate on fighting when Lexa was eyeing me from across the table. I sighed I had turned Octavia's offer down on the bias that I had no romantic feelings for woman. It is sinful to have such feelings. Octavia can do what she wants with her soul but internal damnation is not something I dive into so easily. Still. When I look at Lexa I feel as if I do have some sort of feelings. But one cannot be damned on feelings alone, right? Actions define who we are. Not feelings! And I have not acted on anything!


End file.
